vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/200803
New tips March 2008 This page is an archive listing tips created in March 2008. Please do not edit this page because discussion has finished. If you have any comments, edit the appropriate tip page. Alternatively, comments can be posted on the mailing list. Please add your comment (sign with --~~~~) below the appropriate heading. Use between comments. General comments (not for a specific tip) Customize text for closed folds Keep (although I haven't tried it). Rename – any suggestions? --JohnBeckett 04:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I haven't tried it either, but the concept is great, and I think we need a tip on it. How about, "Customize your fold text" or "Customize text for closed folds". --Fritzophrenic 13:30, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ---- The original new tip had title "Better Looking Fold Text (esp for C-like languages)". I have renamed it (and updated the links on this page) using Fritzophrenic's second suggestion. --JohnBeckett 05:16, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Continue omnicompletion for python modules Keep (although I haven't tried it). --JohnBeckett 04:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Agreed (though I haven't tried it either). --Fritzophrenic 13:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Execute external programs asynchronously under Windows Keep. Tip works, and it reads well. --JohnBeckett 04:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Nifty! More of a cmd shell tip than a Vim tip, but it's a good one to have. --Fritzophrenic 13:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Interesting. But, shouldn't it be $COMSPEC instead of cmd.exe? (in order to support Windows 9x family) --Luc Hermitte 11:33, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I don't think we can assume that the "& pause" stuff will work with anything other than cmd.exe. Also, I think it would overly complicate the tip to try to generalise it to work with old systems. I wouldn't even add a note that it won't work on Win9x (we don't have the energy to make every tip that precise, and it would make the tips somewhat ugly, and someone using a ten-year old system should expect that tips won't necessarily work on their computer). --JohnBeckett 00:16, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Read/write pdf files Merge This tip is Very similar to VimTip790, and VimTip1356 uses the same method. I think creating one tip named Opening files through an external programs would be better, the xpdf and antiword examples (and others) can be listed there. -- Carpetsmoker 09:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Merge to VimTip1356. I agree that the big-picture concept is using Vim to access a document via a tool that extracts text from the particular document type. However, I suspect that a tip covering both MS-Word and PDF is going to be too cumbersome. If anyone would like to propose wording for a suitable tip that covers everything, I would be glad to look at it, but I don't think it's likely that we'll produce such a tip soon. Therefore, what we can do is put the useful content from this new tip in 1356 with a "See also" between 790 and 1356. --JohnBeckett 04:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I agree with John. --Fritzophrenic 13:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I have copied content to VimTip1356 with a todo to complete merge of old tip into the new text. --JohnBeckett 08:39, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Smart paste Tip has been renamed as above (original title was "Smart selection mode paste") and kept. ---- Keep - Nice! This is going in my vimrc -- Carpetsmoker 05:02, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ---- I am totally baffled by all the tips on pasting. If we're going to keep this, it must start with some parsable text explaining what it's all about. I don't want to accept this until it says what problem it is solving (what goes wrong when I paste text copied from a web browser?). What does "paste smartly" mean? --JohnBeckett 04:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I don't like the recommendation to map to paste, but that's preference I suppose. Before we decide to keep this tip, though, we need (a) a concrete example of the problem it solves, (b) why the "smartness" "doesn't work" when the yank is not from visual mode, and © why a simple thing such as set clipboard=unnamed won't accomplish the same thing. Comments in the code would also be a plus. All that being said, it looks like it COULD be a decent tip, so I'm going to recommend fix, then keep. --Fritzophrenic 13:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I have put a comment in the tip outlining issues that I think need to be resolved before this is accepted. --JohnBeckett 08:39, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I have tried to work out what the script does, and I think I have replaced it with a simple mapping. It would be good if someone could check the tip now. I don't think the tip has anything to do with "selection mode", so I propose renaming it to "Smart paste". I'm tempted to merge the tip with one of the other copy/paste attempts, but it's probably worth keeping this as a separate tip? Anyway, it can be deleted later if we ever clean up the copy/paste tips. JohnBeckett 02:19, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Tex Autoclose working with Autoclose Keep, I suppose (but you could talk me out of it). I think the tip aims to achieve the functionality of two scripts. But what is that functionality? Do you not need the scripts? Any hint about how much the autoclose functionality is simplified? Rename to "Tex Autoclose working with Autoclose"? --JohnBeckett 04:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I think I agree with John. What does the script do? How do we use it? Does it replace or supplement the two other plugins mentioned? I do think a better place for this might be on the scripts page of vim.org, but here is good for now I suppose. --Fritzophrenic 13:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ---- The original new tip had title "Tex Autoclose Coming Along With Autoclose". I have renamed the tip and updated the links here. I added a todo with a summary of these comments to the tip. --JohnBeckett 05:16, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Category:VimTipProposed